piesnloduiogniafandomcom-20200214-history
Eddard Stark
Eddard Stark, przez bliskich nazywany "Nedem", to głowa rodu Starków, a także Namiestnik Północy. Jest bliskim przyjacielem króla Roberta Baratheona. Eddard to jedna z głównych postaci "POV". Wygląd i charakter Eddard Stark jest mężczyzną, któremu brakuje kilku lat do czterdziestego roku życia. Jego starannie przystrzyżona broda zaczyna siwieć sprawiając, że wygląda na starszego. Ned ma pociągłą, poważną twarz, ciemne włosy i szare oczy, które przez innych opisywane są często jako zimne jak lód. Eddard znany jest ze swego nieugiętego poczucia honoru i sprawiedliwości. Niektórzy uważają go za zimnego i niedostępnego, ale bliscy znają go od cieplejszej strony. Ned bardzo mocno kocha swoją rodzinę, a jego żona Catelyn wie, że ma dobre serce. Biografia Młodość Eddard Stark urodził się jako drugie dziecko lorda Rickarda i Lady Lyarry. Ma starszego brata Brandona, młodszą siostrę Lyannę i najmłodszego brata Benjena. Eddard wychowywał się w Orlim Gnieździe u lorda Jona Arryna wraz z Robertem Baratheonem, z którym mocno się zaprzyjaźnił. Lord Arryn stał się dla niego drugim ojcem. W wieku szesnastu lat Ned podróżował pomiędzy rodzinnym Winterfell a Orlim Gniazdem. Jego przyjaciel Robert zakochał się w młodszej siostrze Neda - Lyannie, która wkrótce została jego narzeczoną. W 281 AC, w wieku osiemnastu lat, Eddard wziął udział w Turnieju w Harrenhal. Na turniej przybył również Robert oraz trójka rodzeństwa Neda. W Harrenhal Ned poznał Howlanda Reed, który stał się jego bliskim przyjacielem. Eddard poznał tam również piękną Asharę Dayne, z którą tańczył podczas balu. Jakiś czas po turnieju siostra Neda, Lyanna, została rzekomo porwana przez księcia Rhaegara Targaryena. Zapalczywy Brandon, najstarszy z rodzeństwa, rozwścieczony wyruszył do Królewskiej Przystani żądając wyjaśnień. Został jednak aresztowany przez króla Aerysa. Król wezwał do stolicy lorda Rickarda Starka, po czym zgładził zarówno ojca, jak i brata Neda. Następnie Szalony Król zażądał, by Jon Arryn wysłał mu głowy swoich podopiecznych - Eddarda i Roberta. Ten odmówił, wzywając sztandary i rozpoczynając konflikt zbrojny, znany jako Rebelia Roberta Baratheona. Rebelia Roberta Po śmierci ojca i brata, Ned niespodziewanie został lordem Winterfell. Chciał wezwać swoich chorążych do broni, by dołączyć do rebelii, jednak okazało się, że droga z Doliny Arrynów na północ nie jest taka prosta. Port Gulltown pozostał lojalny wobec króla , dlatego Eddard musiał przemierzyć Góry Księżycowe, by dostać się na Paluchy, skąd rybak zaofiarował mu przeprawę swą łodzią do Białego Portu. Niestety w trakcie sztormu rybak utonął, a jego córka zdołała doprowadzić Neda jedynie na Trzy Siostry. Tam Eddard szczęściem uniknął śmierci, ponieważ lord Borrell nie był pewien jak potoczą się losy wojny. Jego maester doradzał ściąć Neda, a jego głowę posłać królowi. Lord zdecydował się jednak puścić Neda w dalszą drogę, pod warunkiem, że ten zatai fakt pobytu na wyspach, na wypadek gdyby rebelia upadła. Eddard zwołał sztandary i wyruszył na południe, by dołączyć do Jona Arryna i Roberta Baratheona. Zdążył w samą porę, by przeważyć szalę zwycięstwa podczas Bitwy Dzwonów. Następnie wyruszył do Riverrun, by poślubić Catelyn Tully, która była narzeczoną jego zmarłego brata Brandona. Obok niego na ślubnym kobiercu stanął również Jon Arryn, który poślubił siostrę Catelyn, Lysę. Ten podwójny ślub zagwarantował rebelii poparcie rodu Tullych. Decydujące zwycięstwo rebelli przyniosła Bitwa nad Tridentem, w której Robert zabił księcia Rhaegara Targaryena. Robert został ranny, dlatego to Eddard wyruszył do stolicy. Kiedy tam dotarłokazało się, że miasto zostało już złupione przez Lannisterów. To właśnie wtedy Eddard zniechęcił się do tego rodu. Lord Tywin Lannister pozostawał neutralny aż do samego końca konfliktu, czekając na którą stronę przeważy szala zwycięstwa. Kiedy okazało się, że rebelianci wygrywają, "wspomógł" ich zdobywając i plądrując stolicę. Co więcej w sali tronowej Czerwonej Twierdzy zastał Jaime'ego Lannistera, członka Gwardii Królewskiej, zasiadającego na Żelaznym Tronie, z zakrwawionym mieczem w dłoniach. U stóp tronu leżał martwy król Aerys. Jednak tym, co najbardziej zbulwersowało Neda, było brutalne zabójstwo księżniczki Elii, żony Rhaegara oraz ich dzieci, Rhaenys i Aegona. Eddard uznał tę zbrodnię za plamę na honorze całej sprawy, za którą walczył. Na tym tle doszło do rozłamu pomiędzy Nedem a Robertem. Przyjaciel Neda nie czuł się zbulwersowany zbrodnią Lannisterów. Eddard chciał również, by Jaime został wysłany do Nocnej Straży, za złamanie ślubów - zamordował króla, którego miał chronić. Eddard opuścił stolicę i wyruszył, by przełamać oblężenie Końca Burzy. Lord Mace Tyrell poddał się bez walki. Następnie Ned wyruszył w góry Dorne, by uwolnić swą siostrę Lyannę, która jak się okazało, przebywała w Wieży Radości. Eddard dotarł na miejsce wraz z sześcioma towarzyszami. Wieży strzegło trzech królewskich gwardzistów, w tym Arthur Dayne. W wyniku starcia pod wieżą zginęli wszyscy oprócz Eddarda i Howlanda Reed. Niestety, kiedy Ned wreszcie odnalazł Lyannę, okazało się, że jego siostra umiera. Przed śmiercią błagała, by Ned coś jej obiecał, jednak natura tej obietnicy nie została czytelnikowi wyjawiona. To wydarzenie prześladuje Neda nawet po wielu latach, wciąż przypomina sobie ostatnie słowa siostry: "obiecaj mi" Lord Winterfell Eddard wrócił do Winterfell, przywożąc ze sobą swego bękarta Jona Snow. To napięło stosunki pomiędzy nim a jego żoną Catelyn, która urodziła ich syna Robba podczas wojny. Ned odmówił udzielenia jakichkolwiek informacji dotyczących pochodzenia Jona, nie powstrzymało to jednak krążących po zamku plotek. Wkrótce dotarły one do uszu młodej Catelyn - według pogłosek matką bękarta była Ashara Dayne, piękna Dornijka, którą Ned poznał na Turnieju w Harrenhal. Catelyn zapytała o to męża, ten gwałtownie odparł, że dziecko jest jego krwi i więcej nie powinno jej obchodzić. Uciszył również pogłoski krążące po Winterfell. Kolejne piętnaście lat spędził jako Lord Winterfell. Ned, mając starszego brata, nigdy nie spodziewał się, że przypadnie mu ta rola. Nie zawsze czuł się na siłach, aby ją wypełniać. W tym czasie opuścił Północ ponownie w roku 289 AC, by wspomóc króla Roberta w stłumieniu Rebelii Greyjoya. Aby zagwarantować posłuszeństwo lorda Balona, Ned zabrał jego jedynego pozostałego przy żyiu syna, Theona Greyjoy'a jako zakładnika, na wychowanie do Winterfell. W trakcie małżeństwa z Catelyn urodziło im się pięcioro dzieci: Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran i Rickon. Gra o Tron Lord Eddard Stark dokonuje egzekucji dezertera z Nocnej Straży, który twierdzi, że zaatakowali go Inni. W drodze powrotnej do Winterfell grupa znajduje martwą wilkorzycę i kilkoro jej szczeniąt. Ned pozwala dzieciom zatrzymać szczeniaki, pod warunkiem, że same będą je wychowywać. Tego samego dnia Ned dowiaduje się o śmierci Jona Arryna, który wychowywał go wraz z Robertem Baratheonem w Orlim Gnieździe, a przez ostatnie lata pełnił funkcję Namiestnika Króla. Wkrótce do Winterfell przybywa król Robert. Eddard zgadza się zostać jego Namiestnikiem oraz zaręczyć swoją córkę Sansę z księciem Joffrey'em. Ned dowiaduje się z sekretnej wiadomości, którą otrzymała jego żona Catelyn od swojej siostry Lysy, że za śmiercią Jona Arryna stoją Lannisterowie. To tylko utwierdza Eddarda w decyzji wyruszenia do stolicy, w celu odkrycia prawdy i zaprowadzenia sprawiedliwości. W drodze na południe, jego młodsza córka Arya wchodzi w konflikt z księciem Joffrey'em, co doprowadza jej wilkora Nymerię do zranienia księcia. Królowa Cersei żąda zabicia bestii. Kiedy jednak Nymerii nie można odnaleźć, rozkazuje zabić łagodną Damę, wilkora Sansy. By nie dopuścić do tego, żeby królowa zdobyła futro z wilkora, Eddard sam dokonuje egzekucji i nakazuje swoim ludziom wrócić z ciałem do Winterfell i tam je pogrzebać. Po przybyciu do Królewskiej Przystani Eddard zostaje wezwany na spotkanie Małej Rady, po którym lord Petyr Baelish zaprowadza go do jednego ze swoich burdeli. Okazuje się, że ukrył tam żonę Neda, Catelyn. Ta wyjawia mężowi, że ktoś usiłował zabić ich syna Brana sztyletem z valyriańskiej stali. Lord Baelish zdradza, że sztylet należał do niego, ale przegrał go w zakładzie z Tyrionem Lannisterem. Eddard podejmuje obowiązki Namiestnika, ale już na samym początku czeka go szok - w trakcie piętnastu lat rządów Roberta, skarbiec zupełnie opustoszał, a korona zadłużyła się na olbrzymie sumy. Co więcej król Robert zarządza wystawienie kosztownego Turnieju Namiestnika, by uczcić Eddarda Starka. Eddard odkrywa, iż jego córka Arya posiada miecz. Nie zabiera go jej, w zamian za to postanawia, że powinna nauczyć się nim władać. Ned zatrudnia Braavosa o nazwisku Syrio Forel, by nauczył jej braavoskiej sztuki walki orężem. Eddard prowadzi swoje śledztwo w sprawie śmierci Jona Arryna i dowiaduje się, że ten przed śmiercią spędzał sporo czasu z lordem Stannisem Baratheonem i odwiedzał z nim królewskie bękarty. W międzyczasie dochodzi jednak do starcia pomiędzy nim a królem. Lord Varys przynosi na spotkanie Małej Rady wieść o ślubie Targaryeńskiej księżniczki Daenerys z dothrackim khalem Drogo. Problem nasila się, kiedy jakiś czas później Varys informuje o ciąży Daenerys. Król Robert nakazuje wysłać zabójców, którzy zgładzą ostatnich przedstawicieli Targaryenów. Eddard sprzeciwia się mordowaniu niewinnych, zwłaszcza kobiet i dzieci. W ramach protestu rezygnuje ze stanowiska Królewskiego Namiestnika. Eddard planuje jak najszybciej opuścić Królewską Przystań, niestety tuż przed wyjazdem zostaje zaatakowany przez Jaime'go Lannistera, który pragnie odwetu za pojmanie jego brata Tyriona przez Catelyn. W wyniku zajścia Eddard zostaje mocno ranny w nogę. Kiedy wraca do zdrowia król Robert odwiedza go, przeprasza i przywraca na stanowisko Namiestnika. Król Robert wyrusza na polowanie. Eddard zasiada w jego imieniu na Żelaznym Tronie, kiedy dostaje informację o atakach Gregora Clegane na wioski Dorzecza, położone przy granicy z ziemiami zachodnimi. Eddard wysyła lorda Berrica Dondarriona, Thorosa z Myr oraz grupę rycerzy, a nawet członków własnej gwardii osobistej, by zaprowadzić królewską sprawiedliwość w tej sprawie. W wyniku swojego śledztwa Eddard odkrywa, iż dzieci króla Roberta nie są tak naprawdę jego. Cała trójka to potomstwo zrodzone z kazirodczego związku pomiędzy królową Cersei a jej bliźniaczym bratem. Eddard, jako człowiek honoru, błędnie zakłada, że inni również kierują się podobnymi wartościami. Ponadto nie zamierza dopuścić do rozlewu krwi niewinnych dzieci, dlatego nie powiadamia od razu króla. Udaje się w zamian za to do królowej, dając jej szansę ucieczki przed gniewem Roberta. Królowa nie zamierza uciekać, a ostrzeżenie Neda dało jej czas, by zaplanować śmierć króla i kupić lojalność Straży Miejskiej. Kiedy Robert leży na łożu śmierci Ned odrzuca propozycję lorda Renly'ego Baratheona, by pojmać królewskie dzieci, a tym samym "związać ręce" królowej Cersei. Eddard odrzuca również rady lorda Petyra Baelisha, by ukryć fakt kazirodczego pochodzenia dzieci, pozwolić Joffrey'owi wstąpić na tron i władać w jego imieniu jako Regent (jak zarządził król w swym testamencie). Eddard, w swym poczuciu sprawiedliwości, nie może pozwolić na to, by na tron wstąpił Joffrey, ponieważ okazuje się, że Robert nie pozostawił dzieci (oprócz swoich bękartów), a prawowitym dziedzicem Roberta jest jego młodszy brat Stannis. Lord Baelish obiecuje mu poparcie Straży Miejskiej, jednak zdradza go, kiedy Robert umiera. Cersei, przy pomocy Miejskiej Straży aresztuje Eddarda. W celi odwiedza go Varys. Informuje go, że królowa zamierza oszczędzić mu życie i wysłać go do Nocnej Straży, pod warunkiem, że przyzna się do zdrady wobec prawowitego króla Joffrey'a. Eddard początkowo odmawia. W końcu jednak postanawia wyrzec się swego honoru, by uratować córkę Sansę będącą zakładniczką królowej. Byłoby to również okazją dla Robba, by zakończyć wojnę, złożyć hołd królowi i wrócić na Północ i zostać lordem Winterfell. Eddard zostaje zabrany przed Wielki Sept Baelora, gdzie w obliczu bogów i ludzi ma wyznać swoją winę, a następnie zostać ułaskawiony. Eddard publicznie oświadcza, że jest zdrajcą. Król Joffrey, ku zaskoczeniu i przerażeniu królowej, Varysa i Wielkiego Septona, rozkazuje dokonać natychmiastowej egzekucji Neda. Nie zważając na ich protesty królewski kat Ilyn Payne bezzwłocznie wykonuje rozkaz króla i ścina głowę Eddarda Starka, jego własnym mieczem - Lodem. Joffrey nakazuje nabić głowę Neda na żelazny pal na murach obronnych i zmusza Sansę, by na nią patrzała. Starcie Królów Egzekucja Eddarda Starka na stopniach Wielkiego Septu Baelora spowodowała konflikt pomiędzy koroną a Wiarą Siedmiu. Wielki Septon uznał rozlew krwi w tym świętym miejscu za świętokradztwo i profanację. Tyrion Lannister nakazuje ściągnąć z murów głowę Eddarda. Jego szczątki wysyła do Riverrun, żeby zwrócić je rodzinie. Żona Neda, Catelyn, zleca Hallisowi Mollenowi zabrać je na Północ, do Winterfell, tak aby Eddard mógł spocząć w rodzinnych kryptach, obok swego ojca, brata i siostry. Niedługo później Żelaźni ludzie zdobywają Fosę Cailin - broniącą jedynej drogi lądowej prowadzącej na Północ. Nie wiadomo czy eskorta wioząca kości Eddarda Starka zdążyła minąć Fosę zanim została zdobyta. Taniec ze Smokami Syn Eddarda Starka, Bran, uczy się jak zostać zielonym jasnowidzem. W jednej z wizji widzi Eddarda w Bożym Gaju w Winterfell. Eddard modli się do Starych Bogów o wybaczenie żony Catelyn i o to, by Robb i Jon wychowali się razem jak bracia. Lady Barbrey Dustin, która niegdyś aspirowała do małżeństwa z bratem Eddarda, Brandonem, obwinia Eddarda o śmierć swego męża, lorda Willama. Mówi Theonowi Greyjoy'owi, że jeśli kiedykolwiek odkryje gdzie przepadły kości Eddarda, nie dopuści do tego, by spoczęły w Kryptach Winterfell, w akcie zemsty za to, że Eddard nie zdołał zwrócić jej kości jej męża. Jednak wielu innych lordów Północy wspomina lorda Eddarda dobrze, wyrażając chęć wszczęcia wojny z Rodem Boltonów, aby uratować jego rzekomą córkę. Cytaty :Bran: Czy można okazać dzielność, bojąc się jednocześnie? :Eddard: Tylko wtedy można być naprawdę dzielnym. ~''Gra o Tron, rozdział 1, Bran I. Rodzina Serial W serialu Eddarda Starka gra Sean Bean, który został bardzo dobrze przyjęty przez społeczność fanów serii. Historia postaci, poza pewnymi oczywistymi skrótami czy uproszczeniami, została przedstawiona zgodnie z pierwowzorem. Sean Bean, który wsławił się swoją rolą Bormira] w filmowej adaptacji Władcy Pierścieni, dzięki roli Eddarda stał się obiektem licznych memów żartujących z faktu, iż jego postacie nie dożywają końca filmu. Memy wykorzystują również motto Starków ''Winter is coming ("nadchodzi zima"). W szóstym sezonie serialu pojawiają się epizody z przeszłości. Postać Eddarda Starka jest odgrywana przez dwóch innych aktorów: Sebastiana Croft (dziecko) i Robert Aramayo (młodzieniec). Przypisy i uwagi Category:Ród Stark Category:Postacie z Północy Category:Namiestnicy Króla Category:Postacie POV Category:Lordowie Winterfell Category:Namiestnicy Północy